Historiens tårar
by Turkos
Summary: Ett regnmoln får Draco att söka hjälp hos aurorerna. Harry blir satt på uppdraget och när Dracos stenhårda mask faller och han visar sig sårbar väcks känslor hos Harry som han inte trodde att han hade. HPDM, Adult content etc


Draco Malfoy var arg, riktigt arg. Han hade gått vilse, och en Malfoy går inte vilse. Till råga på allt hade han gått vilse på Malfoy Manor och mycket värre än så kunde det inte bli. Lucius satt i Azkaban och Narcissa hade dött under kriget. Till råga på allt så hade trolldomsministeriet beslutat att frige familjen Malfoys husalfer, så det fanns ingen hjälp att få.

Som om det inte hade varit nog med det förnedrande faktumet att han hade gått vilse i sitt eget hem så var Draco hungrig och trött också.

För tillfället satt han på en låda i ett för honom okänt rum i herrgården. Rummet var dammigt och Draco nös till. Han hatade att nysa och blev om möjligt ännu argare. För att ge utlopp för sin frustration sparkade han till en närliggande låda. Dammet började virvla igen och Draco nös ännu en gång. _Nu har jag fått nog_ tänkte han och gick mot dörren. Det borde finnas något rum som inte var fullt så dammigt som det här.

Till sin förtret märkte han att dammet följde efter honom. Han sprang mot dörren, men dammet hann ikapp och virvlande stoft omringade honom. Han kände ett sug i magen och rummet var borta.

Draco föll med en duns ned på den fuktiga marken. Han var ute i skogen, så mycket kunde han se, och det regnade. Som om dagen inte var tillräckligt dålig som det var. Han satte sig upp och slog armarna om knäna. Han huttrade.

Han hade ingen aning om vart han var, och trollstaven låg kvar i hans rum. _Förbannat_ tänkte han och reste sig upp. Han frös, och beslöt sig för att gå åt något håll, dels för att få upp värmen och dels för att komma ut ur skogen.

Det var då han upptäckte att regnskuren han hamnat i inte täckte en yta på mer än en och en halv kvadratmeter, och att den förföljde honom.

Han stönade högt. Av alla lådor han kunde ha avreagerat sig på så var det tvunget att vara en låda som kastade en ovädersförhäxning över honom.

Harry kände sig oerhört obekväm. På sitt jobb som auror hade han mött många häxor och trollkarlar, en del som fallit offer för svart magi, en del som utövat det. Skillnaden var att dem hade han inte haft någon form av relation till. Att nu sitta öga mot öga med sin gamle ärkefiende Draco Malfoy var en situation han inte visste hur han skulle hantera.  
>Malfoy var smutsig och blöt. Tydligen hade han gått vilse, det var all fakta Harry fått från receptionisten.<p>

"Så" han harklade sig och tittade på blondinen "vill du vara snäll och redogöra för vad som hänt"

Malfoy blängde surt på honom "Är inte det rätt uppenbart, Potter?" Han gjorde en gest mot molnet som svävade ovanför hans huvud.

Harry suckade " Jag behöver få veta vad som hände när molnet kom dit, var det en trolldryck, någon som förhäxade dig eller något annat?"

"Det var damm"

"Damm?"

"Ja, Potter, damm. Sånt där vitt, som man nyser av" han hade ett dumförklarande tonfall.

Harry blängde på Malfoy. Det var svårt att bete sig professionellt när man helst av allt ville ge personen mitt emot sig en smäll på käften.

"Malfoy, om jag ska kunna hjälpa dig så måste jag få veta hela händelseförloppet. Varför kom du hit istället för till S:t Mungos? Och hur hamnade du i skogen?"

"Jag var i ett rum på Malfoy Manor som ingen varit i på många år, Potter. Mina förfäder var inga dunungar " Han pratade som om han föreläste för ett barn "så det här rör sig med största sannolikhet om svart magi, och då behöver jag hjälp av någon som kan något om svart magi, alltså en auror." Han mönstrade Harry " Fast i och för sig borde personalen på S:t Mungos kunna hjälpa mig bättre än vad du kan, Potter."

Harry låtsades inte om förolämpningen "Och ditt uppdykande i skogen?"

"Det är det ditt jobb att ta reda på Potter, även om jag tvivlar på att du är kompetent nog" Malfoy studerade nonchalant sina fingrar.

Harry tittade på blondinen "Alltså rör det sig om en förhäxning från ett okänt farligt föremål någonstans i Malfoy Manor". Det var ingen fråga "Jag behöver se föremålet, Malfoy"

"Det går inte"

"Vadå _det går inte_? Utan föremålet kan jag inte hjälpa dig, Malfoy, så sluta upp med tjurigheterna" Harry orkade inte med Malfoys motsträvighet.

Malfoy mumlade någonting och tittade på sina fötter.

"Vad sa du, Malfoy?"

Blondinen tittade upp och sa ilsket "Det går inte för jag hittar inte tillbaka dit"

Harry tittade snopet på honom ett ögonblick innan han lyckades samla sig.

"Åh… Då får vi lösa det på något annat sätt. Jag ska kolla i arkiven och se om jag kan hitta något liknande fall och hur det löstes. Under tiden borde du stanna i närheten, ifall några komplikationer uppstår. Jag ordnar ett rum" Han tittade upp på det aldrig sinande regnmolnet "Ett rum med bassäng" sade han och reste sig från sitt skrivbord. 

Draco satt lutad mot kanten på den tomma bassängen med ett paraply i handen. Vattnet bildade en bäck längs golvet och flöt ned i ett utlopp. Det eviga regnandet gick honom på nerverna.

Dörren öppnades och Harry kom in i rummet. Aurorn gick fram till bassängkanten och hoppade ner. Draco kunde konstatera att Potter rörde sig väldigt smidigt.

"Jag har bra och dåliga nyheter Malfoy" sade han " De bra nyheterna är att Hermione är satt på fallet. Hon är skickligast i landet på att leta fram information…"

Malfoy avbröt honom " Hermione, Hermione Granger? Jobbar smutsskallen här?" Han hade misstro i rösten.

"Om du vill bli av med regnmolnet så kallar du henne inte det igen" Potters röst var hotfull när han sa det. Han harklade sig och tog tillbaka sitt yrkesmässiga tonfall:

"Den dåliga nyheten är att vi än så länge inte har hittat några tidigare dokumenterade fall."

"Varför är jag inte förvånad, Potter?" Rösten dröp av förakt.

Harry som hade fått nog av den forne Slytherinarens spydigheter blev irriterad och fräste:

"Malfoy, du är en bortskämd arrogant sprätt. Allt du gör med ditt liv är att förnedra folk i din omgivning. Du har inte förändrats ett dugg sedan tiden på Hogwarts, och det är fyra år sedan, fyra år där resten av världen har vuxit och gått vidare. Jag har fått nog av dig. Du får klara dig själv ur det här."

Han vände sig om och klättrade upp för stegen vid poolkanten. Han lade handen på handtaget till ytterdörren då han hörde ett ynkligt "förlåt".

Han snodde förvånat om och glömde bort att han var arg. Hade han precis hört Malfoy be om ursäkt?

Han tittade på blondinen nere i poolen. Han hade aldrig sett Malfoy så ynklig, så sårbar.

"V…vad sa du?"

"Är du döv eller bara dum, Potter?" Rösten var kaxig, men blondinens uppsyn var raka motsatsen. Malfoy bet sig själv i läppen och suckade uppgivet, som om han gav upp.

"Jag är rädd, Potter" gnällde han " Tänk om det är gift som regnar på mig, eller någon sorts trolldryck som förvandlar mig till en mutant, eller syra som sakta får min hud att fräta bort" Han rös.

Harry gick ner till honom och satte sig på huk.

"Syra kan vi i alla fall utesluta, för hade det varit det så skulle du redan ha börjat fräta." Han försökte låta lättsam, men han var tagen av den plötsliga sårbarhet han såg hos Slytherinaren. Den hade väckt något inom honom, ett behov av att skydda blondinen från allt ont.

Draco slog armarna om benen. Han tyckte inte om att visa sig sårbar. Var man sårbar så hamnade man i andras våld, och det gjorde inte en Malfoy. Speciellt inte i Harry Potters våld. Han hade förberett sig på hånanden, men resultatet av hans blottade känslor verkade bli det motsatta. Potter såg nästan ut att… bry sig. Det var länge sedan någon hade brytt sig om Draco och tanken fick det att pirra lite i magen, men han slog tankarna ifrån sig. Potter var en auror. Det var hans jobb att bry sig om svaga stackare som råkat illa ut, och nu var Draco en svag stackare. Han kunde tänka sig föräldrarnas förakt om de hade sett honom nu. Sårbar i botten på en torr pool, sökandes hjälp av _Den utvalde_.

"Du fryser" Det var ingen fråga.  
>Draco rycktes ur sina funderingar. Först då lade han märke till att han huttrade.<p>

"Jag ska ordna varma kläder åt dig, och ett mål mat." Potters gröna ögon studerade honom oroligt:

"Vattenavstötande kläder" tillade han.

Potter reste sig upp och skyndade ut ur rummet. 

Harry satt omringad av pergamentrullar i aurorernas arkiv. Alla fall som någon någonsin tagit på sig fanns lagrade här. Problemet var att det var tusentals, och Harry visste egentligen inte vad han letade efter.  
>Han suckade uppgivet. Han hade nyss pratat med Hermione och insett hur långt de var från en lösning på mysteriet.<br>Hermione hade gett honom en lista med ord han skulle försöka söka på. Väderdamm var hopplöst, men det var inte väntat att det skulle heta något så simpelt. Vad dammet än kom ifrån så var det avancerad magi, och sådan hade alltid ett raffinerat namn.  
>På listan Hermione gett honom fanns bl.a regnstoft, skyfallspuder och ruskdamm. Hittills hade han inte hittat nånting.<br>Han hoppades att några prover på regnvattnet skulle avslöja mer av dess karaktär. 

Draco satt och läste. Potter hade ordnat så att han fick in ett parasoll så att han slapp sitta och hålla i ett paraply hela tiden. Det var Potter som hade ordnat så att han fick böcker att läsa också. Det var Draco tacksam för, även om han inte skulle erkänna det för personen i fråga, för han hade haft det fruktansvärt tråkigt när allt han kunde göra var att sitta och hålla i ett förbannat paraply hela tiden.

Dörren öppnades och Potter klev in.

"Vi har fortfarande inte hittat någon information om dammet, Malfoy, men jag tänkte ta prover på vattnet så får vi förhoppningsvis fram någonting från det." Han höll upp några små provrör för att visa vad han menade.

Harry ställde sig bredvid parasollet och träckte på sig för att fånga upp vattnet i ett av provrören. När han sträckte på sig åkte tröjan upp en aning och blottade en del av hans mage.

Draco kunde inte slita blicken ifrån det han såg. Potters mage var brunbränd av solen och väldigt muskulös, på ett smidigt sätt. _Sökarmuskler,_tänkte Draco. Det var en estetisk skönhet över det som Draco inte kunde sätta fingret på och han kände det där pirret i magen igen.

Harry hade samlat ihop det han behövde och satte en kork i röret. Han tittade på Malfoy som satt nonchalant och läste i en bok.

"Malfoy, du behöver ut från parasollet. Jag behöver ta prover på vattnet efter att det nuddat din hud. För att se om det har skett någon kemisk reaktion av något slag."

Blondinen tittade på honom och reste sig upp. Han tog tag i nederkanten på sin tröja och drog den över huvudet utan att tveka. Osäkerheten sen gårdagen verkade vara som bortblåst.

Harry häpnades över den tanige slytherinarens kropp. Han var inte alls särskilt tanig längre utan snarare… graciös. Harry kom på sig själv med att undra om Malfoy hade vilieblod i sig. Men avfärdade det snabbt.

Draco började ta av sig byxorna.

"V-vad gör du?" stammade Harry fram.

"Vattenavstötande eller ej så vill jag inte riskera att blöta ner kläderna, Potter. Det regnar som du kanske minns?" han log ett snett leende. Egentligen var han inte så självsäker som han ville påskina. Efter att Potter hade börjat behandla honom som en människa och inte ett odjur hade han börjat känna sig osäker i den andres närvaro. Hans noga lagda mask höll på att spricka.

Malfoy steg ut från parasollets skydd och regnmolnet följde efter. Han sträckte ut armen och lät vattnet rinna längs den. Harry samlade upp dropparna när de nådde Dracos fingrar.

Harry satte fast en kork i provröret "Jag ska lämna det här till labbet så får vi se om vi får några svar från vattnet" han kastade en blick på Malfoy.

"Du borde klä på dig torra kläder så att du inte blir förkyld" sade han och klappade Malfoy lätt på axeln innan han lämnade rummet. 

Draco tittade på dörren Potter nyss gått ut genom. Han gled mjukt med fingrarna över axeln där Harry vidrört honom. Potter brydde sig om honom. Potter hade rört vid honom. Potters fantastiska gröna ögon hade mött hans.  
>Han huttrade till och flydde in under parasollet för att byta om till torra kläder. Det eviga regnandet kändes inte lika jobbigt längre, för så länge det regnade fick han vara nära Harry Potter, och motvilligt hade han börjat inse att det var precis det han ville vara. Han mådde bra, bättre än han gjort på många år, och allt var tack vare Harry Potter.<p>

Harry kände sig oerhört förvirrad. Han hade lämnat proverna och satt nu på sitt kontor. Allt han kunde tänka på var den blonde slytherinaren som satt i ett rum två våningar ner. "det är bara för att det är mitt jobb" intalade han sig själv "det är mitt jobb att få det där molnet att försvinna." men djupt inom sig visste han att det inte var sant. Han tänkte på Malfoy för att han ville skydda den sårbara pojken han sett några dagar tidigare, och för att han ville vara nära den självsäkre man han sett idag.

Det sprakade till i elden och Hermiones huvud dök upp.

"Harry, Harry!" ropade hon exalterat " jag har hittat något!"

Harry sprang fram till eldstaden.

"Vad är det du har hittat Hermione?"

"Det Malfoy har drabbats av kallas för historiens tårar. Det var tydligen populärt i vissa sekter vid förra sekelskiftet. Man använde det för att tvinga folk att hela sitt sinne."

"Vad innebär det?"

"Det innebär att molnet förflyttar personen i fråga till en i förväg utvald plats där personen ska helas. Molnet försvinner när sinnet är helt. Det är någonting i Malfoys sinne som tynger honom eller saknas, något som behöver lagas. En traumatisk händelse som behöver bearbetas eller något viktigt som inte blivit uppfyllt."

"Har du någon aning om vad det kan vara?"

"Nej, tyvärr Harry. Det är det som är problemet, antagligen vet inte ens Malfoy vad det är." Hon suckade "Men det är det ni måste lista ut". 

Harry klev in i poolrummet igen. Han hade nyss fått svar från teknikerna. Regnvattnet var vanligt regnvatten, både före och efter det nuddat Malfoys hud.

"jag har goda nyheter Malfoy" sade han "vattnet är inte förhäxat eller förgiftat."

Malfoy suckade lättat.

"En annan god nyhet är att Hermione har kommit fram till vad regnmolnet är."

Malfoy såg inte så lättad ut som Harry hade trott.

"Det kallas historiens tårar"

"Så du har ett botemedel?" Draco var nervös. Hur gärna han än ville att molnet skulle försvinna så ville han inte redan skiljas från Harry, från den ende som brydde sig om honom.

"Nej, det är det som är problemet. Botemedlet finns hos dig, men du vet ännu inte vad det är. Det är, eh, något som måste lagas, hos dig."

Harry ryckte ursäktande på axlarna och satte sig ned.

"Något som måste lagas? Som om jag vore trasig?" Draco höjde skeptiskt på ena ögonbrynet: "jag är en Malfoy, Potter, en Malfoy är aldrig trasig."

"Något måste det vara, Malfoy, annars skulle inte det där" Harry pekade på molnet "vara kvar".

Malfoy fnös.

"Det är i alla fall inte svartkonster, jag slår vad om att du hade kunnat hitta något betydligt värre att bli förhäxad av" sade Harry.

Regndropparna föll på parasollet och en del studsade vidare på Harry.

"Får jag sitta under parasollet med dig?" frågade han "jag blir rätt blöt"

Malfoy nickade till svar.

Harry uppskattade vändningen deras relation hade tagit. Den bestod inte längre av enbart förolämpningar. Det var nästan som att de hade blivit… vänner.

"Kan du inte berätta om dig själv?" sade han

Malfoy såg förvånad ut: "varför?"

"Om jag ska kunna hjälpa dig att lista ut vad som är fel så måste jag veta mer om dig." sade Harry sakligt.

"Det finns inte mycket att veta, inte längre. Jag bor ensam på Malfoy Manor efter kriget. Min familj har förlorat allt utom sina rikedomar – sin makt, sitt anseende, sitt rykte." han suckade " jag sörjer dom faktiskt inte" han tittade på Harry "mina föräldrar menar jag. Vi stod aldrig varandra särskilt nära. Allt jag lärt mig av dom är hur man beter sig som en äkta Malfoy. Att aldrig släppa någon nära nog att kunna såra. Hur man förvaltar sina egendomar och hur man skaffar sig rätt kontakter." han lutade sig bakåt "ingenting av det har någon betydelse längre, världen ser inte ut på det sätt jag blivit uppfostrad att se den."

Harry kände hur medlidandet vällde upp inom honom. Han ville hålla om Malfoy och tala om att allt skulle bli bra. Han ville visa att det fanns hopp i världen, men han satt stilla.

"Jag borde gå" mumlade han och reste sig.

"Nej, gå inte" sa Malfoy med en antydan till panik i rösten " jag… jag vill inte vara ensam" sade han skamset.

För en sekund upphörde regnandet innan det fortsatte igen.

Harry sken upp " såg du det där? Det är ett bra tecken. Nu är du någonting på spåren." han log mot Malfoy.

Draco blev varm inombords när han såg potters entusiasm, och leendet han fick skickade en stöt genom kroppen på honom.

Harry satte sig ner igen, lite närmare Malfoy än sist. Han förväntade sig protester, men när dessa inte kom vågade han slappna av.

Malfoy log mot honom, ett genuint leende "tack" sade han.  
>Åh, vilket leende! Hur kunde Harry ha undgått det leende i så många år. Han kände att han skulle kunna göra vad som helst för att få se det igen. Plötslig kände han ett behov av att kyssa slytherinaren.<p>

Han bet sig nervöst i läppen och undrade om han hade blivit galen, men han insåg att han hade haft känslor för Malfoy längre än han vågat erkänna, ens för sig själv. Han samlade mod och mötte blondinens grå ögon.

Draco trodde han skulle drunkna när hans ögon mötte Potters gröna. Nej, inte Potter, Harry. Han ville kalla honom Harry. Potter var för officiellt, det var för mycket avstånd i det.  
>Draco såg hur Harrys ansikte kom närmare.<p>

"Han tänker kyssa mig" tänkte han, och pirret i magen blev värre än någonsin.  
>Draco väntade med spänning. Varför tog harry så lång tid på sig?<p>

Harry stannade med läpparna några centimeter från Dracos mun. Draco kunde inte vänta längre och minskade avståndet mellan dem tills deras läppar möttes.

Det var som om jorden rämnade kring honom, allt försvann. Det enda som fanns kvar var Potter och hans underbara mjuka läppar.

Ingen av de båda lade märke till att regnet pausade i flera sekunder.

Harry flätade i fingrarna i Dracos mjuka hår.

"Draco" mumlade han. Han kände hur slyterinaren log och lutade sig bakåt för att få se det vackra leendet.

"Vad gör du?" frågade blondinen

"jag ville bara se ditt vackra leende" sa Harry och log generat.

Detta fick slytherinaren att le ännu större:

"Harry, om det är någon som har ett vackert leende, så är det du"

Harry… han hade sagt Harry. Inget Potter, inget förakt, bara Harry, med tillgivenhet. Detta fick nyss nämnda aurors puls att öka till rekordhöga hastigheter.

Draco drog aurorn till sig i ytterligare en kyss. Intensivare den här gången. Han smekte med handen över Harrys nacke samtidigt som han särade på läpparna och slickade på Harrys underläpp.  
>Harry särade även han på läpparna och de lät sina tungor utforska varandras munnar.<p>

Harry tryckte varsamt ned Draco på golvet och ställde sig grensle över honom. Han tittade tveksamt på den andre, som för att se om det var okej, och när han inte fick några protester lutade han sig fram och kysste Draco igen, samtidigt som han lät den ena handen smeka blondinens kind och hals.

Harry ville se Draco utan tröja igen. Bilden av den slanka, bleka, vackra kroppen hade etsat sig fast på hans näthinnor. Han måste få se det igen, övertyga sig om att det inte bara var en dröm.

Han började försiktigt dra av Draco tröjan, men blev stoppad. Han tittade snopet på blondinen. Denne log finurligt och sa " Nej Harry, din först"

Harry log och gav Draco en snabb kyss innan han tog av sig sin tröja.

Draco smekte Harrys mage. Så brunbränd och muskulös. Hans händer såg kritvita ut i jämförelse. Som jin och jang tänkte han.  
>Han lät händerna glida nedåt och drog med ett finger längs linningen på Harrys byxor. Händerna gled ner till harrys knän och följde sakta insidan av hans lår uppåt. Han kände hur blodet strömmade nedåt och kroppen vakna till av att få beröra den andre.<p>

Smekningarna fick all Harrys tankeverksamhet att lägga ner. Värmen av Dracos händer genom tyget på hans lår gjorde honom alldeles vimelkantig.

"Tröja… av." Han kunde inte få fram fullständiga meningar, men Draco förstod och tog av sig sin tröja. När händerna försvann från Harrys lår återfick han lite av sin tankeverksamhet och började kyssa Dracos hals. Draco stönade och Harry fortsatte kyssa samma punkt. Samtidigt letade hans hand sig nedåt och kramade om Dracos allt mer växande bula. Detta belönades med ytterligare ett stön.

Draco smekte Harry över ryggen medan Harry kysste sin väg ner längs hans hals. Harry slickade lätt på hans bröstvårta samtidigt som han kramade hans bula med handen. Draco stönade ännu en gång. Han ville ha Harry nära, så nära det bara gick.

Harrys hand letade sig innanför Dracos kläder. Det gick en il genom hela Dracos kropp när han kände Harrys hud mot sin erektion.

Harry drog av Draco byxorna och följde med ned till Dracos fotknölar. Han kysste sin väg upp längs Dracos ben och placerade en kyss på toppen av Dracos erektion. Han tog slytherinarens längd i sin mun och sög lätt på den.

Draco visste inte vart han skulle ta vägen. Den varma våta känslan som omgav honom höll på att göra honom galen. Han kände att han redan var på väg att komma och för att förhindra detta drog han upp Harry och kysste honom.

"jag var inte riktigt färdig där" mumlade Harry med dimmig blick och försökte dra sig nedåt igen. Han blev hindrad av att Draco tog ett stadigt grepp kring hans stånd. Harry stönade när Draco började röra handen upp och ner. Känslan av att vara så nära Malfoy var berusande.

"Du har fortfarande för mycket kläder på dig Harry" suckade Draco och drog snabbt av Harry de kvarvarande kläderna.

Harry brottade ned honom igen och satte sig gränsle över honom. Båda stönade till när deras erektioner nuddade vid varandra.

"Jag vill ha dig i mig" mumlade Draco samtidigt som han tog tag i harrys längd. Mer än så behövdes inte. Harry sträckte sig efter sin trollstav och mumlade en trollformel. Draco kände hur musklerna slappnade av och strax därpå var Harry var inne i honom. Harry rörde sig in och ut, först oändligt långsamt, men sen när han märkte att det gick bra började han röra sig snabbare. Han stötte hårdare och Malfoy stönade till.

"Åh, Merlin, Harry. Igen"

Harry njöt av att höra ljuden från Draco och gjorde det igen, samtidigt som han tog tag kring Dracos längd och följde med i rytmen.

Draco var nära, riktigt nära. Han kände hur en explosion höll på att byggas upp för varje gång Harry nuddade den där fantastiska punkten.

"Åh, merlin, Harry, Harry, åh…" han kom i en explosion som följdes av att Harry, eggad av honom, också kom. Det förenades i ett gemensamt klimax och kysste flämtande varandra.

"Draco?" sade Harry " jag tror att jag älskar dig"

Malfoy insåg att det inte fanns någon tvekan " Jag tror att jag älskar dig också, Harry"

Det var då de båda insåg att regnet hade upphört och molnet var borta.

"Jag tror att vi lagade det som var trasigt" sade Harry med ett leende.

Draco log tillbaka och lade sig i Harrys famn "Det tror jag också."


End file.
